Un magnífico padre
by Unubium
Summary: Roy Mustang es un hombre genial pero una desastrosa pareja, él busca a una mujer....


Un magnifico padre

El fuhrer Roy Mustang, era uno de los gobernares más respetados por sus acciones beneficiarias sin caer en la tentación de guerra y masacre.

Magnifico.

El militar Roy Mustang era uno de los mejores de su rango, como alquimista estatal, su deber era llevar honores a la milicia y así lo hacía.

Magnífico.

El hombre Roy Mustang era ejemplar, racional y a la vez sentimental.

Magnífico.

La pareja Roy Mustang.

_¡TERRORÍFICO! _

El hombre _era_ el más mujeriego del mundo ¡y todavía selectivo! Las chicas que estaban si…en todos los sentidos con él era las preciosidades del cuartel central. Se decía que tenía unas pruebas para las mujeres que desearan _compartir experiencias_ con el o salir con él.

Y ahora se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que necesitaba una mujer para _tareas especiales_.

La primera: Ser inteligente y astuta.

Obviamente, la mayoría no pasaba la primera prueba, ya que todas las que iban corriendo al fuhrer eran unas descerebradas en grande, unas quedaban pero solo tenían inteligencia más no astucia

-En fin –dijo Roy serio- ¿vamos a almorzar?

-Por supuesto señor…me encantaría…es decir…quien no…

-Nos vemos a las 3 en el comedor, hasta luego.

Roy suspiró aburrido, otra nerviosa, ni hablar, el quería una mujer tranquila que no lo viera como un sex simbol al que hay que tratar como un rey, bueno en realidad si le gustaba que su chica lo mire con deseo pero a la vez con tranquilidad, que no le tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo, que en una simple invitación, ella sonría o le diga que sí sin nerviosismo. Ya que, seguro no pasaría la segunda prueba.

La segunda prueba: demostrar sus habilidades corporales.

ALTO, GENTE MAL PENSADA.

No solo _esas_ habilidades corporales (sabía muy en el fondo que su amada teniente le volaría los sesos) que de seguro la mayoría piensa, sino demostrar que era capas de manejar una situación en la cual demuestre que también sirve para al menos correr y que su silueta no solo depende de dietas que matan de hambre.

-¿Estás segura que solo esa ensalada será suficiente?

-Si señor, la ensalada tiene todos los nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo ¡Y sin grasas!

-Las grasas son importantes…

-Es cierto, señor, pero engordan.

Bien, desaprobó, el busca a una mujer que coma de todo. Caray, ahora que se fijaba bien, eso no era músculo ¡eso era pellejo pegado al hueso! O sea, ¿qué le costaba comer carne y verduras a la vez?

Riza Hawkeye volvió a suspirar, la vida privada de su superior era un caso, ella sabía perfectamente porque a Roy le había dado últimamente sus dotes de Valentino. En su opinión, el método para lograr lo que quería era RIDÍCULO, si solo quería una mujer para cuidar a la _otra _que se encontraba en su casa de dos pisos bien amueblada y bla bla bla esa era la forma mas estupida de hacerlo. Era mucho más facil contratar a alguien en vez de buscar otra mujer que sabía (experiencia pasada) que no funcionarían.

Bueno, él era un hombre, y los hombres se caracterizaban que por muy inteligentes y astutos que podrían llegar a ser (nótese el sarcasmo) en las cosas _más simples_…era más idiotas que un burro.

-Teniente, gana la apuesta. Esto no sirve de nada.

Ay…ya era hora que lo admitiera.

-Ya lo sabía, me preguntaba cuando se daría cuenta.

Roy tomo aire, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, hizo una especie de puchero y volteó la cara y sus mejillas se tornearon de rojo.

-Ninguna de ellas –comenzó a decir bajito- podría cuidar bien a _Samantha_.

-Y los hombres se jactan de ser rápidos.

-Y…no volvere...a tratar de ligarme a otra…

-Muy bien.

Riza, sin notar el gesto de Roy, se alejó con una sonrisa.

-Porque solo un magnifico padre…buscaría una mujer de verdad…una como tú Riza…porque mi hija…mi pequeña Samantha…merece la mejor madre…ella…te merece.

Hoooola! xD andube desaparecida!1 y lo siento T-T solo que andaba buscando nuevas formas y nuevos escritos...y nuevo todo! XD

Aqui este mini oneshot.

Cuidencee!! +

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
